un nuevo amor
by hikarus
Summary: ryoga al enterarse que ranma y akane se habian casado sintio un gran dolor en su corazon pero porfortuna la vida le dara una segunda oportunidad


Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**UN NUEVO AMOR**

ryoga no veía la hora de volver a ver a su amada akane ya había pasado varios meses desde que la vio por última vez debido a su mal sentido de orientación nunca podía llegar a la casa de los tendo,

"mi amada akane espero que estés bien y que el tonto de ramna no te haga sufrir, yo por más que trató de estar contigo el cruel destino siempre se encarga de sepáranos, no veo la hora de estar a tu lado y decirte cuanto te amo, pero no tengo el valor para confesarte mi amor"

ryoga estaba sumergido en sus pensamiento que no se dio de cuenta que había comenzado a llover cuando se dio de cuenta ya era demasiado tarde pues se había convertido en p-chan, el pobre cerdo recorrió las calles de nerima en búsqueda de su amada akane, hace algunas horas que había dejado de llover, para su mala fortuna la encontró akane sentada en las piernas de ranma, los dos se besaban muy apasionadamente , el pobre cerdo abrió sus ojos como si fueren platos, no podía creer lo que veía su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, tenía tanta rabia que empezó a morder desenfrenadamente a ranma

- qué te pasa p-chan porque me muerdes, akane y yo hace un mes que nos casamos y somos muy felices sabes ella no tan marimacho como yo creía es muy tierna, muy linda y me ama mucho, fui muy tonto al no decirle antes que la amaba para mi fortuna ella también me quiere tal y como soy

Las palabras de ranma lo hacía que su furia se incrementará pues él creía que todo era mentira, que ranma se burlaba de él, no creía que akane fuera capaz de casarse con ese afeminado, baka, pervertido, engreído como el

-ven donde mama mi pequeño p-chan hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, por favor no sigas mordiendo más a tu papá, sabes los dos somos muy felices y nos amamos mucho y quiero que ustedes dos se llevé bien,ranma por favor no lo vayas a lastimar al pobrecito el no sabe lo que hace

- descuida mi amor yo no haría nada que te hiciera sentir mal, el chico de la trenza veía a su amigo con una cara de felicidad, pues ya ryoga no los podría separarlo, akane era solamente suya y el pertenecía en cuerpo y alma

el pobre cerdo al oír las palabras de akane se sino muy triste sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, no quería más a su lado , se sentí traicionado, engañado a pesar que él sabía que de akane solamente lo veía a p-chan como una mascota y a ryoga como un buen amigo, en lo más profundo de su corazón guardaba las esperanzas de que algún día él tendría el valor de decirle cuanto la amaba que ella al saber sus sentimientos lo aceptaría y estaría junto al por siempre y su amor al fin seria correspondido

La pobre akane se sentía muy confundida por la forma como actuaba p-chan- ranma sabes que le pasa al pobre p-chan esta actúan de manera muy extraña es como si el sintiera celos de ti

-sabes es mejor que no te preocupes más por ese cerdo ya verás que el pronto regresa, será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra casa está haciendo mucho frío y no quiero pesques un resfriado- la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a su casa por las frías calles de nerima

El pobre p-chan llevaba varios días dando vueltas por toda nerima por más que él quería salir de esa ciudad no encontrar la forma de hacerlo, siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar cayó vencido por el cansancio, para su fortuna pasaba por ahí su amiga ukyo, al pobre ver al pobre cerdo hay tirado sintió mucha pena por él lo recogió y lo llevo a su casa

"por lo que veo ya sabes que ranma y akane se casaron debió ser muy duro para ti verlos juntos, mi buen amigo ryoga"

Ya había pasa algunas horas ryoga se despertó muy confundido no sabía dónde estaba, lo único que él sabía es que había perdido el amor de su linda akane

- hola como estas, te preparé uno panes japoneses, debes tener mucha hambre

ryoga abrazo muy fuerte a su amiga y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño- perdí akane ella y ranma están casados, si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor de confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella en este momentos seríamos muy felices los dos, no sabes cuánto dolor me causó verlos como se besaban en ese parque, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, mi mundo se llenó de oscuridad quisiera lanzarle a ranma un gran rugido de león y así terminaría con su maldita vida-, pero no puedo, apretó con tanta fuerza sus puños de sus manos salí sangre, en ese momento el sentía que su vida no valía nada

- sabes creo que no cambiaría nada si akane supiera lo que sentías por ella sólo te vería como un bueno amigo, para mí tampoco fue nada fácil saber que ranma y akane se había casado tenía la esperanza que eso dos algún día terminaran separados, pero con el tiempo comprendí que ellos se amaba de verdad a pesar de que ellos siempre lo negaban, no me quería hacer más daño y comprendí que era mejor no Seguir luchando por un amor no correspondido

- sabes ukyo a los dos nos une el desamor, los dos nos enamoramos de un amor no correspondido, un amor que nos causó un gran dolor en el corazón

-te voy a dar un consejo que estas pasado por un momento muy difícil ves la vida con oscuridad pero el tiempo se encarga de curarlo todo, en este mundo hay muchas más mujeres, y el amor esta donde tu menos lo esperas, yo te entiendo yo pase por lo que tu estas pasado ¿qué piensa hacer?

ryoga no podía creer que ukyo fuera tan buena amiga le había abierto su corazón y ella lo había escuchado, no sabía porque se sentía muy bien a su lado- quiero irme lo más lejos de aquí y olvidar que alguna vez conocí akane

- quieres ir conmigo a Osaka,-lo miraba con mucha ternura como queriéndole decir que no la dejara irse sola- la única razón por la que yo estaba aquí en nerima era rancha pero él ya se casó con akane así que no tengo nada que hacer aquí, además no te pienso dejar solo en este momento podrías hacer alguna locura y si te llegara a pasar algo malo no me perdonaría- le dio un beso en la meguilla, - solo piénsalo- se retiró del cuarto

Rioga estaba muy confundido le había gustado el beso que le dio ukyo, el suspiraba en pesar en aquel beso pero en el fondo de su corazón todavía le dolía saber que akane se había casado

Ya habían pasado varios días ryoga le ayudaba a ukyo en el restaurante, él se encargaba de atender a los clientes se sentía muy feliz al lado de su amiga, para su desgracia entro ranma, él lo veía con mucha rabia

- su amiga se preocupó mucho al ver la reacción de ryoga- cálmate ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos y tiene muchas cosas por hablar

- ¿a qué bienes saotome? si te bienes a burlater otra vez de mi me las vas a pagar, apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza sino fuera porque su amiga estaba ahí le hubiera propinado una buena golpiza

- cálmate ryoga solo venía a pedirte perdón podemos hablar a fuera- el chico de la trenza salió del restaurante

- ya vengo ukyo no me demoro mucho

-prométeme que no te vas a pelear con rancha no quiero que te lastimen

- rioga frunció el ceño tranquila yo nunca perdería ante saotome, pero de todas maneras te prometo que no voy apelarme con el- rioga salió de restaurante vio a ranma a los ojos- que quiere decirme

caminaron por un buen tiempo- quiero pedirte perdón yo sé que para ti no fue fácil saber que akane y yo nos habíamos casado, no quería lastimarte pero las cosas con akane cambiaron, un día después de tantas peleas tuve el valor de decirle que la amaba, la mire a los ojos y la bese y después ella me besos, enfrente a todas mis supuestas prometidas y les dije que la única a quien yo amo es akane

- ryoga se sentía muy molesto- ¡cállate como te atreves a contarme todo eso, no ves que me duele mucho saber que mi akane está a tu lado!

- solo quería ser sincero contigo yo sé que te afecta , si quieres me puedes golpear yo no me defenderé

al ver que ranma queria akane de verdad, finalmente termino por aceptar que no tenia sentido estar triste por un amor que solo el sentia -asi quisiera hacerlo no puedo. akane se sentirá muy triste al ver así sabes al final siempre supe que ustedes dos iban a terminar juntos pero mi corazón se negaba a creerlo, por favor cuida muy bien akane sino yo vendré a golpearte

-gracias amigo no tienes que pedírmelo yo la cuidare con mi vida si fuera necesario, sabes creo que le gustas a mi amiga u-chan

- ryoga abrazo a ranma la gente los veía como si fueran bichos raras como si fueran un par de novios

- suelte ryoga que va a pensar la gente de nosotros, no ves que es muy bochornoso para mí todo un hombre

- rioga lo soltó - perdóname es que me deje llevar por la emoción, si como no tu todo un hombre un chico que se convierte en una pelirroja, ambos empezaron a reírse

Ranma se despidió de su amigo pero el antes le pidió el favor que lo llevara al restaurante de su amiga ya que no podía encontrar el camino de regreso y con su mala orientación terminaría Kioto, ranma lo acompaño hasta la entrada su amiga se sorprendió al verlo sin un rasguño, ryoga le conto todo lo que había pasado

-¿quieres todavía irte de nerima?

- si ukyo quiero irme contigo a Osaka sabes me siento muy bien a tu lado

Ukyo se puso muy feliz al fin había hecho las paces con ranma,- bueno querido mañana muy temprano salimos rumbo a Osaka, quiero que conozcas a mi papá sé que ustedes dos se la van a llevar muy bien

Al día siguiente tomaron el tren rumbo a Osaka después de muchas horas de viaje llegaron, el clima de la ciudad era muy cálido por fortuna ryoga llevaba su sombrilla. Ukio lo llevaba cogido de la mano para que el muy tonto no se fuera a perder, después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron la restaurante del padre de ukyo,

el padre de ukyo estaba muy molesto con genma- ese saotome como no fue capaz de cumplir su palabra tú eras la prometida de ranma ya me entere que él se casó con otra chica , pero por lo que veo ya encontrarte un nuevo novio

ukyo y ryoga se sonrojaron y se soltaron de las manos- no papá él es solo un buen amigo que está pasando por un mal momento

- ya veo pero porque iban tomados de las manos

- es que el pobre es un poquito desorientado, si lo suelto es capaz que no que se pierde el camino y llega a Tokio,

Ryoga se sentía muy incómodo pero el sabía que era verdad su sentido de orientación era muy malo

-mucho gusto señor yo soy Ryoga Hibiki

-sigue y deja tus cosas en el cuarto de invitados- le decía el señor Kuonji ,- hay por ahí no ese es el baño, por ahí tampoco esa es la cocina ya veo que tienes toda la razón, pero dime la verdad que sientes por él, yo sé que él no es solo un buen amigo,te conozco muy bien hija

- si no te puedo engañar el me gusta pero no es el que siente por mí- los ojos de la castaña se reflejaba algo de tristeza

- se ve que es un muy buen muchacho si lo amas de verdad arriésgate y dile la verdad

- sabes tienes toda la razón este fin de semana lo voy a invitar al parque

Ya habían pasado varios días ryoga estaba encargado de atender las mesas ukio había ido de compras

-Ryoga ven un momento tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo a cerca de mi pequeña ukyo

El pobre muchacho estaba muy nervioso las piernas le temblaban, su corazón estaba muy acelerado

-tranquilo cálmate no te voy hacer nada solo quiero que me digas que sientes por mi hija, no quiero que otra vez salga lastimada, lo que le hizo ranma, no tiene nombre, mi hija estaba muy enamorada de él, no fue muy fácil olvidarlo

- su voz era muy calmada pero muy seria

- ella me gusta pero yo soy muy tímido en los asuntos del amor, ella es muy buena conmigo y siempre me está ayudando, después del desengaño que viví nunca pensé que volvería a enamorarme, es que yo tengo una maldición me convierto en un pequeño cerdo negro con el agua fría, no sé si ella me querrá así ¿pero cómo sabe que a mí me gusta su hija?

- pues por la forma como la miras, mi hija me conto todo sobre tu maldición y a ella no le importa, te voy a dar un consejo lucha por tu amor

Ukyo había llegado de hacer las compras estaba algo nerviosa ya que le diría a ryoga tu tuvieran una cita

- que te parece ya sabes si tú y yo - si tú y yo que

- no me presiones para mí no es nada fácil ¡TENGAMOS UNA CITA! golpeó al pobre con su gran espátula,la castaña estaba muy sonrojada

-Bueno pero si me prometes que no me vuelves a golpear con tu espátula

Ya era la mañana del fin de semana ukyo se había puesto un vestido muy hermoso que la hacía ver muy femenina

- te gusta como estoy vestida

la chica lo miraba con gran ternura Rioga se frotaba los ojos con sus mano no podía creer que ukyo fuera tan linda ya que ella siempre llevaba puesta su pantalón negro y su blusa color azul" te ves muy hermosa no sabías que fueras tan linda, me gustaría verte así vestida todos los día"

- ryoga en que tanto piensas dime si te gusto

- estas muy linda

-el señor Kuonji le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a ryoga yo veré espero que cuides muy bien a mi hija, o si no te las veras conmigo

- descuide yo la cuidare muy bien, los dos salieron cogidos de las manos Una hora después los dos llegaron al parque la estaban pasando de lo mejor los dos se llevaban muy entre ellos había una gran química pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de dar el primer paso

- espérame aquí no te vayas a mover tengo que ir un minuto al baño, no quiero salir y no encontrarte

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo ryoga no podía esperar más así que decidió buscar a ukyo pero para su mala fortuna el muy tonto despistado se metió en la casa de los sustos,- que raro porque el baño esta tan oscuro- ,el sentía que una mano lo tocaba al ver que era un momia el pobre empezó a gritar de una manera muy espeluznante que asusto a todo el mundo, por más que él quería salir no podía, todo lo contrario más profundo se metía, de la nada salió un hombre el cual llevaba una máscara de _hockey_ y con gran cierra eléctrica en sus manos, aquella escena parecía a la de una película de terror el pobre rioga no sabía que hacer tenia tanto miedo que no podía lanzar ningún golpe y empezó a temblar,- ¡por favor no me mate yo soy un buen muchacho, si quiere puede ir a nerima haya hay un mucho muy malo llamado ranma a el si lo puede matar- el hombre se poco a poco se iba a cercando para la mala suerte de ryoga mas hombres disfrazados lo rodearon el empezó a gritar como loco y a suplicar por su vida -¡ukyo por favor sálvame aun soy muy joven para morir no quiero morir ! Tanto fue su susto que se desmayo

Lo llevaron a la enfermería unos minutos después él se despertó ukyo estaba muy molesta aquellos hombres le habían dicho que nunca habían conocido a un chico tan miedoso, ni siquiera los niños pequeños tenia tanto miedo

- que voy hacer contigo te dije que me esperaras, tu sabes que te pierdes en todas partes, tontico te metiste en la casa de los sustos

- perdóname yo pensé que era el baño con razón estaba tan oscuro, pero no te enfades conmigo

ukyo se acercó a donde estaba ryoga muy suavemente el acaricio -no puedo enfadarme contigo porque yo te amo tonto despistado-, muy lentamente sus labios se fueron acercando hasta que se entrelazaron en un tierno beso poco a poco se fueron separando-¿ tú me amas?

Rioga no podía cree lo que había su silencio era su peor enemigo pues el muy tonto no sabía que decir

- ya veo fue una tonta al pensar que tú me amabas, yo sé que todavía no has podido olvidar akane- ella iba saliendo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Ryoga se levantó de aquella camilla y corrió a hasta alcanzar a ukio la abrazo muy fuertemente y la beso muy apasionadamente, al poco tiempo se separaron . yo también te amo lo que pasa es que no sabía que hacer esto es nuevo para mi

- lo entiendo ,sabes te voy a comprar un collar a si no te volverás a perder

- ryoga estaba algo disgustado- yo no soy un perro para llevar un collar puesto, los dos se rieron

Ya era de noche los dos iban cogidos de las manos llegaron a la casa del padre de ukyo,

el padre de la castaña los estaba esperandos estaba muy feliz al ver a su hija

- me voy por unos meses fuera del país te encargo el restaurante mi pequeña ukyo yo sé que está en buenas manos.,Ryoga espero que respetes a mi hija no quiero llegar y encontrar a mi hija embarazada, tienen que esperar a que se casen, por tu bien no hagas sufrir a mi hija o te la varas conmigo- el papa de ukyo amenazaba a ryoga con una gran espátula

- tranquilo suegro yo no haría sufrir a la mujer que más amo en todo el mundo

-papá gracias por ayudarnos a estar juntos, sin tu ayuda ryoga y yo no hubiéramos sido capases de decláranos nuestro amor

- yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti mi pequeña, él se despidió y le recordó a ryoga que tenía que esperar para tener relaciones hasta que estuvieran casados

Ya había pasado muchos meses al restaurante de ukyo había llegado una carta dirigida para ryoga, la carta era de su amiga akane esa carta decía

Espero que te encuentres bien amigo, ryoga ranma me conto que tú estabas enmarado de mí ya sé por qué el muy tonto tenia celos de ti, ranma, no quería decirme donde esta p-chan así que apunta de mazazos lo obligue a que me lo dijera el muy baka me conto toda la verdad, que tú eras p-chan al principio le di sus buenos golpes por haberme engañado sabes al principio también te quería dar una buena golpiza, pero con el tiempo me calme , con razón el muy baka tenía celos del pobre p-chan pero tranquilo amigo, al poco tiempo con unos cuantos besos el cure todas sus heridas y todo quedo olvidado

si te cause un gran dolor en tu corazón perdóname

ranma me conto que tú y ukyo son novios, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti, nos gustaría volverlos a ver

Posdata

ranma y yo estamos esperando nuestra primera hija y dentro dos meses va a nacer la pequeña kaori

att tu amiga akane tendo

- sabe ryoga tengo mucha envidia de akane ella va a tener una pequeña niña, sabes quiero que tú y yo fórmenos una familia

- ryoga saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja de terciopelo y se la entregó a ukyo, ella la abrió y quedo muy sorprendida, lo que había en esa pequeña caja era una bonita argolla de diamantes. - te quiere casar conmigo ukyo

- ukyo no paraba de llorar si quiero casarme contigo te amo mi pequeño p-chan

- yo a ti mi linda cocinera

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado este one- shot por favor déjenme sus comentarios para mí son muy importantes ya que me ayudan a mejorar gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo ces


End file.
